Reencontrarse: destino, suerte o coincidicencia?
by Paulina Mendez
Summary: El dinero los separó, podrá juntarlos de nuevo? -Me voy - La chica le dijo -Por qué?- El chico le preguntó sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía en pedacitos - Después la chica se volteó y corrió hacia el auto que la esperaba y antes de entrar se giró y gritó:"No olvides nue
1. Chapter 1

—Me voy — La chica le dijo  
—Por qué?— El chico le preguntó sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía en pedacitos  
—Mi padre ya no puede pagar el estilo de vida de aquí,nos vamos a vivir con el abuelo— La chica le dijo esperanzada de volver algún día  
—Sabes qué haré todo lo posible por darte lo que quieres,cierto?— El chico le preguntó  
—Yo también haría cualquier cosa por darte lo que quisieras— La chica le aseguró devuelta  
—Entonces hazme feliz prometiéndome algo—El chico le dijo esperanzado  
—Que cosa?—Le preguntó la chica curiosamente  
—Que cuando crezcamos y estemos a punto de entrar a Preparatoria volverás y nos veremos en la Eitoku Gauken—Le dijo el chico a la chica esperando una respuesta positiva  
—Lo prometo aunque recuerda que estas un año delante de mí—La chica respondió y cuando el muchacho iba a hablar alguien lo interrumpió  
—Vamos,tenemos que irnos ya—Llegó el hermano de la chica anunciando  
—Adiós—La chica se despidió abrazando al chico fuertemente  
—Adiós—El chico la abrazó de és la chica se volteó y corrió hacia el auto que la esperaba y antes de entrar se giró y gritó:"No olvides nuestra promesa" y se subió al auto.  
Mientras tanto el chico sintió su corazón correr tras de ella y vio como,no una sino dos cosas que amaba irse lejos de él mientras pensaba:"Jamás la olvidare"


	2. Chapter 2

Es un nuevo año para mí ya que he vuelto a Japón después de haberme mudado hace 5 años a vivir con mi abuelo, es hora de empezar la preparatoria y de entrar a la escuela a la que mi abuelo me pidió entrara que es la Eitoku Gauken, creo que lo único bueno de que entre es que soy la heredera de una de las compañías más grandes de Japón lo que quiere decir que mi familia es la quinta familia más rica en Japón después de los Doumyouji, Hanazawa, Soujiro y Akira que son las 4 familias más ricas en Japón antes de la mía.

Viendo hacia arriba mirando mi nueva escuela me siento nerviosa ya que no conozco a nadie ahí, pero algo bueno es que mi hermano está aquí.

Mi hermano gemelo mayor Jun, quien es 1 minuto más grande va a entrar conmigo, pero aun siento como si me faltara algo, siento que hay algo que debería recordar pero no recuerdo que.

"Vamos, entremos" Jun me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba hacia la oficina del director. Todos nos miraban raro ya que somos nuevos y veían nuestras manos enlazadas que no tiene nada de malo ya que somos hermanos.

"Disculpa, podrías decirnos, donde está la oficina del director?" Escuche a Jun preguntarle a alguien pero cuando iba a voltear a ver mi hermano me empezó a jalar de nuevo.

"Se puede saber que hacen por los pasillos a hora de clases?!" Un hombre de cabello negro nos regañó cuando nos detuvimos.

"Somos nuevos, señor, estamos buscando la oficina del Director" Jun le explico mientras yo seguía sin prestar atención

"Pues, no busquen más, yo soy el Director" El señor dijo y ahí fue cuando empecé a prestar atención y vi a un hombre mayor de unos 60 años de cabello negro, lentes y arrugas viendo nuestras manos.

"Somos los hermanos Makino, señor" Jun le dijo mientras sonreía lo que las chicas llaman "sonrisa de ángel" pero mi hermano es todo menos un ángel, créanme, soy su gemela.

"Bien, entonces, vayamos a su salón para presentarlos" El director dijo empezando a caminar señalando que lo siguiéramos y eso hicimos.

"Buenos días, alumnos" El director dijo haciendo que los alumnos se pusieran de pie y le respondieran.

"Les presento a sus nuevos compañeros, Jun y Tsukushi, espero que los traten con respeto y les den la bienvenida" El director dijo antes de irse y fue cuando me di cuenta que todos miraban nuestras manos.

"Bueno, adelante, siéntense en los últimos dos asientos" El maestro dijo señalando los asientos de hasta atrás que por suerte estaban juntos. Gracias Dios!

Antes de que siquiera diéramos un paso el timbre sono y eso significaba hora del receso asi que esperamos a que todos salieran corriendo y mi hermano y yo los seguimos o mas bien el me jalo ya que todos corrian mientras gritaban "F4" asi que los seguimos para saber de que se trataba y cuando llegamos a la cafetería, nos encontramos con...

¿Que fue lo que vieron?

Descubrelo en el proximo capitulo de Reencontrarse


End file.
